Through the Veil
by glorwen
Summary: Abby Martin's house has been unceremoniously dropped into Middle Earth. Apprehended by Legolas, she is taken to Thranduil's palace only to find that she isn't the only anomaly in Middle Earth.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic for LOTR in a long time. There might be a sue. Maybe. But who doesn't eat that shit up? ;D

Through The Veil

Chapter 1

A bright beam of sunlight penetrated the lingering shadows in Abby Martin's bedroom. She groaned and turned over, lifting her comforter to cover her head. A knock on her door made her groan louder.

"It is my birthday, I deserve to sleep in!" She shouted. The person at the door didn't seem to care and opened the door.

"Dearest daughter of mine. Just because it is your birthday does not mean that you can skip school. Up." Janice Martin said, plopping down on the edge of the bed.

"Mom. It is senior skip day. I am a senior. Therefore I am going back to sleep right about now." Abby retorted without moving. Janice sighed, but stood.

"I suppose I'll have to call the school, then?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"That would be quite lovely." Abby replied before falling back asleep. Janice shook her head and walked out of the room to call Abby in sick.

A few hours later found Abby up and in the shower. Her friends were kidnapping her for her birthday. Hopefully they had nothing weird planned. All of a sudden, the water pressure fluctuated, sending a painful burst of hot water shooting at Abby. She squealed and slipped, falling on her butt. Abby stood slowly, making sure nothing was seriously damaged, then finished her shower in record time, not wanting to slip and almost kill herself again. When she descended the stairs, Abby noticed that the house was oddly quiet.

"MOM?" She shouted, but received no reply. "Huh… she must've gone shopping or something…" Abby said, walking to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out some milk. She turned towards the counter and stopped. The view from the kitchen window was completely obscured by green. Abby set the milk down next to her and walked over to the window. There seemed to be an incredibly dense forest outside of the house. "That's weird… I don't remember there being a forest in our backyard…." Abby mumbled. She turned back to the milk and proceeded to fix herself some breakfast. After all, there's not much you can do on an empty stomach.

After she finished her breakfast, Abby sighed and looked out the window, figuring that it was about time to make her way outside and figure out what was going on. She stood up and walked to the front door where she put her shoes on. She was about to open the door when she noticed, through the window, a group of very tall and very blonde people gathered a few feet away from the house. Abby blinked a few times, and then backed away from the door.

"I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore." Abby said to herself, leaning against the wall. She stood there for a few minutes in silence before a knock on the door made her jump. The knock came again and Abby garnered the courage to open it. A man was standing in front of her, looking down curiously. Abby noticed that he was wearing old-fashioned clothes- the kind they wore in those Lord of the Rings movies. The man himself was a sight to behold, exactly how Legolas would have looked in her imagination. The man began to talk, but Abby couldn't understand a word he said. She bit her lip and then put up a hand to stop him.

"Look, I don't know who you are and I have no idea what you are saying, but if this is your idea of a prank, I am calling the police, like, now." She said, somehow gaining more confidence with each word. The man looked confused, but quickly switched into English.

"My apologies, miss." He said, his voice like smooth butter. "May I ask how it is that your house has fallen atop our hill?"

"I'm not exactly sure… magic?" Abby replied, blushing a little. The man nodded, accepting her explanation.

"How is it that an elf does not speak elvish?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and looking in the direction of Abby's ears.

"Well… it helps when you're not actually an elf… duh." Abby replied, moving her hand to brush some hair back. She stopped when she felt an unnatural point on her ear. The man looked amused at her expression.

"Ears such as those indicate that you are, in fact, an elf. Although you must be only half-elven as you are quite diminutive in size and have dark hair." He said.

"OK… this is just crazy. I think I'm going to go back to bed and wake up from this dream." Abby replied, starting to close the door. The man stopped the door with one arm.

"I apologize, miss, but I have been ordered to bring you to the king." The man said with an apologetic look. Abby sighed.

"Of course you do. Let's go." She said, shoulders slumping. The man looked surprised that she was so compliant, but didn't say anything more. He led her down the hill and then into the hill. They walked down a few corridors before entering a great throne room filled with elves. Ahead of her, Abby could see an ornate throne, on which sat Thranduil, king of the Mirkwood elves. Or at least that was who she assumed he was. The king looked mildly interested in Abby, as she followed her captor forward towards the throne.

"Is this the owner of the building anchored to my roof, Legolas?" he asked once they stopped in front of the throne.

"Yes, father." Legolas said. Abby reeled, not expecting the two men to actually be Legolas and Thranduil. Thranduil turned his attention to Abby.

"What is your name?" Thranduil asked, getting straight to the point.

"Abby Martin." Abby said.

"And how is it that you came to be atop my hill?" He asked.

"I-I have no idea… sir… I suspect magic." Abby replied, staring at the floor.

"Why would a sorcerer waste magic on something so trivial?" Thranduil asked. Abby glanced up and then quickly looked back down, afraid of the elven king.

"I don't know." She said.

"Perhaps the Necromancer was bored?" A voice said on the right. Abby turned to see a human man with long black hair emerge from the crowd of elves.

"I doubt the Necromancer would toy with us in this manner. It seems trivial." Thranduil replied, sitting back.

"Stranger things have happened." The man said, crossing his arms.

"Tell me, good sir, why I should even consider this possibility?" Thranduil asked.

"This incident is distracting, is it not? Distracting enough to keep your best fighters occupied and your borders unprotected. The Necromancer could be planning an assault." The man replied.

"I disagree, Sirius," Legolas interjected, "Our borders are fiercely defended, there is no need to worry."

"Wait a second." Abby said, turning to Sirius. "You're name wouldn't be Sirius Black, would it?"

"Yes." Sirius replied, "Although I don't know how you know my full name."

"I KNEW IT. It was either here or Narnia!" Abby shouted and then laughed.

"What on Earth is she on about?" Thranduil asked.

"Well, you see, this is all a book." Abby said, gesturing to the room. "Also, Sirius here is from another series of books where he fell through a mysterious veil. There has been a lot of speculation over where he ended up and I was all for Middle Earth, even though everyone else is adamant about Narnia."

"Books?" Legolas asked, looking flabbergasted.

"Yes, Lego, books." Abby replied.

"You mean to tell us that some human in another dimension has had access to our lives and history for a profit?" Thranduil thundered, standing.

"Geez, man. Chill. You are a figment of an author's imagination. No need to get so riled up about it." Abby replied, backing away slightly.

"I suppose you think Hogwarts and all that aren't real either." Sirius interjected with a grin.

"Well… yeah…" Abby replied, confused.

"Allow me to let you in on a little secret: J.K. Rowling? Squib." Sirius whispered.

"Ok, this just got weird. I think I'm going to calmly walk back to my house, get into bed and sleep. Then I will wake up and all of this will be gone. Yeah." Abby said, turning towards the doors.

"I don't think so." Sirius said right before Legolas grabbed her arm.

"You are a prisoner of King Thranduil. You will not turn your back on him when he has not given you permission to leave." He said, turning her around to face Thranduil.

"You will tell me exactly how you came to be here, or I will have you executed." Thranduil said, sitting back down.

"Like I said, I don't know. When I got in the shower I was in my own world, when I got out of the shower, I was here! There's nothing else I can tell you!" Abby said, becoming increasingly annoyed. Thranduil sat in silence for a few excruciating minutes before making a decision.

"I apologize for the way we have treated you. You are clearly a victim of a malicious wizard. Please allow me to give you food and shelter while we find a way to send you home." Thranduil said, his manner softening.

"Thank you, I hope I won't be a burden." Abby said begrudgingly.

"Legolas will show you to your quarters." Thranduil said with a wave of his hand. Legolas took Abby lightly by the arm and steered her towards a side door. Sirius turned and followed them through the corridors to her new rooms.

"I apologize for my father's harshness. It is the only way he knows how to act." Legolas said when they arrived at an ornately carved door.

"That's a lie. He's quite fun when he's drunk." Sirius countered, leaning against the wall. Abby laughed as Legolas led them into the room.

"He was brought up by strict parents. It's not his fault." Legolas said, but Abby wasn't paying attention. The room was stunning, dark wooden furniture against pale green-colored walls with gold accents.

"It's beautiful." Abby breathed, running a hand over a table.

"It belonged to one of our favorite courtiers before she passed into the West." Legolas said with a sad smile.

"This is much nicer than my rooms. What gives?" Sirius asked.

"You are of the race of Men. You do not deserve such luxury in an Elven Palace." Legolas retorted.

"Bull crap." Abby interjected. "This here is one of the greatest men in history. He deserves every luxury. Ever. In fact, your father should be giving up his rooms to this guy."

"Thank you, Abby. I truly appreciate that." Sirius said with a sad smile.

"In any case, these shall be your rooms. A servant will be along soon. She will aid you in getting dressed and getting around the palace. Please do not venture out alone, as it may well be the death of you." Legolas said.

"I promise I won't leave." Abby replied with barely concealed annoyance.

"I will take my leave, then." Legolas said with a bow. Once he was out of earshot, Sirius turned to Abby with a mischievous grin.

"Shall we explore a little?" He asked.

"Only if you let me try to cast a spell." Abby replied.

"You drive a hard bargain, madam." Sirius handed his wand to Abby. "Nothing _too_ explosive, please."

"No worries, Padfoot. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Abby said, making Sirius's grin grow. She walked out of the room and looked up and down the hallway. There were a pair of elves standing at one end, chatting. One was wearing a silver circlet that looked very shiny. "There. Accio circlet!" Abby whispered, not expecting anything to happen, but the circlet zoomed towards her. The elf looked alarmed and turned to look in the direction that his headwear was flying. Abby scampered back into the room, letting the circlet fall on the floor. Sirius chuckled at Abby's look of surprise.

"It seems that you are no ordinary muggle, Miss Martin."

"Oh no." Abby said, handing the wand back to Sirius.

"What do you mean 'oh no'? Most muggles are thrilled to find they have magical powers." Sirius said, pocketing the wand.

"I think I just became the biggest mary-sue on the planet and I'm not entirely sure that I'm ok with that." Abby said, plopping down into a chair.

"It's not _so_ bad. Look at Legolas. He seems to enjoy his role of perfection." Sirius said, making Abby laugh.

"I guess that's legit, then. So, how do we go about getting me a wand?"


	2. AN

A/N:

Greetings, followers!

I am adding this document to inform you that I am moving my writing to Tumblr! I have found that I rarely log into FF, but I'm on Tumblr all the time. Also I can add gifs. Gifs make everything better. Thank you so much for reading my stories, I will continue/add new ones here: http:/ glorwenfanfic. tumblr. com/

I love you all! :3

3 Glorwen


End file.
